Scattered Memories
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Taking place after KH3, Sora winds up in Earth Land with no memory save one. His new friends in Earth Land try to help him recover those memories, even as their world is threatened. DOES CONTAIN SPOILER FOR KH3 END SCENE!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They were all at the beach. Terra was racing with Roxas and Riku back and forth as Aqua and Mickey cheered them on. Donald and Goofy were making a sand sculpture of Donald, while Hayner, Pence and Olette worked on a less detailed one of Mickey. Ven was tossing a frisbee back and forth with Isa and Axel, though he messed up and caused it to hit the sculpture of Donald by accident. Xion and Naminé were standing at the water's edge, looking at a shell Xion had found.

Suddenly Donald and Goofy noticed Kairi and Sora sitting together, holding hands on a tree. They pointed them out to all of their friends and they all stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple. The two smiled at each other, a tear rolling down Kairi's face before Sora slowly vanished.

That dream… why is it all I can remember? Or maybe I'm not remembering, maybe it is just a dream. Funny that I would bother to give them all names if that is all it was though.

Chapter 1

Sora eyes slowly opened, vaguely remembering doing so once or twice before, but this time he actually felt like he had the energy to hold them open for a time. A concerned, blue haired girl looked down on him, softly calling, "Porlyusica, I think he's actually awake this time." Sora's eyes moved towards the voice of an older pink haired woman, as she said "I'm coming Wendy, I hope your right, I will be happy to have him out of my home."

Sora saw the young girl called Wendy hide a smile, for she knew deep down that Porlyusica loved being needed. "Well young man, why don't we start with your name?" Porlyusica demanded. Sora tried to speak, but his throat was so dry just a raspy sound came out. The older woman rolled her eyes muttering about useless humans as Wendy helped him drink from a glass that they had kept by his bedside.

He smiled gratefully at Wendy, managing a thank you before he answered, "Sora." "Okay Sora, can you tell me where you are?" Porlyusica asked, "And I don't mean my home, but the country or even the nearby town where you were found unconscious." Sora tried shaking his head, but it made him dizzy so he closed his eyes and said "No. My name and my dream are all I remember." "You're dream?" Wendy questioned, wondering if he was like the Oracion Seis members.

Sora made an agreeing sound before simply explaining, "The one that keeps repeating itself." before he once again fell asleep. Wendy looked up at the older healer before asking "What did he mean by that, Porlyusica?" "I haven't the foggiest, but it seems like this dream is something he is sure is real, or else why would he mention it as the only thing he remembers, besides his name anyways." Porlyusica said, considering what the unfamiliar man lying on the sick bed that she kept had said.

"I think I will go have a talk with Makarov. Stay here with him until I get back Wendy, try to keep him quiet if he wakes up, which means don't ask him any questions." She said, giving the girl a stern look. Wendy nodded and said "I will." Porlyusica left quietly, her mind busy as she left to visit her old friend.

XXX

Makarov was surprised to see the older healer there, "Porlyusica, what a surprise, what brings you here?" "I'm not here for pleasantries, old fool, I came to talk to you, but also your members who found the unconscious boy you had brought to me." Makarov nodded and called for the five that had done so. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy quickly answered their master's call. "I want you five to tell me again, where exactly did you find this boy?" Porlyusica questioned.

"He was just lying there in an alley we were using as a shortcut, I'm not sure how long he had been there." Lucy was the first to answer. "Has he woken up yet?" questioned Erza, not sure where the old healer was going with this. Porlyusica nodded and said "He did." "And?!" Natsu practically exploded. "He doesn't remember anything, or at least that's what he claims. Nothing that is except his name and a dream."

Makarov looked to Porlyusica and asked "Did you come here hoping we could tell you more?" Porlyusica sighed and said "Not really, no, I was hoping that there was something more to his location that could give us a clue to his identity. For instance was there an inn nearby?" Gray shook his head and said "No, it was in between a couple of businesses, but I don't think there was a place to stay within a few blocks from there." "Aye! It was near that yummy fish market!" Happy added his two sense worth.

"So not a place a traveler would most likely be, but as far as we know he isn't from here either. No one has reported him missing even though it's been nearly a week since he came into my care and no one seems to recognize him or his description." Porlyusica summed it up. "Sorry we couldn't be more of a help." Lucy apologized. Porlyusica waved them off and said "Don't worry about it, now leave me to talk alone with your Master." Team Natsu nodded and went back to what they were doing before being summoned.

"What's on your mind Porlyusica?" Makarov questioned. "Now I know we don't know if he is able to use magic or not, but he is going to need a place to stay soon, I don't want him at my house forever. Would someone in your guild be willing to take him in?" "Hmm, most of them already have plenty of roommates or their homes are too small or they live at Fairy Hill." Makarov said as he held his chin with one hand, "However Lucy might be willing to let him sleep on her couch or Natsu might be able to make room for him, I'll ask them." "Good, since he is waking more frequently he should be able to be moved within a few days. Please have it all sorted out by then."

Makarov nodded as Porlyusica stood and made her way to the door, not bothering to say goodbye. Not that the old Master noticed, too lost in thought was he. Something about that boy bothered him, like he may be more trouble than he is worth, but it wasn't the Fairy Tail way to turn their back on someone in need. So he went to talk to the two mages who may be able to make room for the injured young man, hoping he would survive being in Porlyusica's care a little while longer.

XXX

A few days later, Sora was carefully led into town by Porlyusica and Wendy. They had to take frequent breaks, which Sora kept apologizing for, but they eventually made it to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. Once inside, they seated him at the nearest table, while Porlyusica went to find out if Makarov had been successful, muttering about how the old fool never told her anything. Wendy went to get Sora something to drink and some soup to eat, since he didn't have the energy really to eat much else.

After he had been eating for a while, a blonde haired girl and a pink haired boy walked up to where Sora and Wendy were sitting, a blue cat and white one flying behind them. "Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Natsu, Carla and Happy. You'll be staying with me until we get you back on your feet." Lucy explained. "And I'll be hanging around too, just in case." Natsu said, earning an eye roll from Lucy, but she knew he had already hung his hammock in her living room, in-between her bedroom and the couch, so there was no arguing with him that she would be fine.

Sora managed a weak smile and said "I'm Sora." he wanted to say more, but a yawn interrupted him, which he apologized for that as well. "The walk from Porlyusica's to here really wore him out. Do you think you can make it to Lucy's apartment?" Wendy asked, concern lacing her tone. Sora nodded and said "Sure I can." Natsu gave him a doubtful looked but helped the boy who was roughly his age to stand, lending his support to him as they slowly made their way to Lucy's place.

They only had to rest once, which Sora felt was an improvement. As they settled him on the couch, he looked at Lucy and Natsu and asked "So are you guys a couple?" Lucy's face flushed red as a blush overwhelmed her and both she and Natsu said "No!" Lucy added, "We're just good friends." Sora didn't say anything, just gave a small smile, like he knew something they didn't, but said nothing. Not that he couldn't have come back with something, but the softness of the couch and the loss of energy from his seemingly long walk drained him of his willpower to stay awake.

In fact, soon he was softly snoring on Lucy's couch, so the three wizards and their Exceed friends made their way into Lucy's bedroom to talk. "The poor guy, it must be terrible to have no memory, to only know your name." Lucy said softly. "I don't know, it might not be so bad." Natsu said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Would you like not having any memory of Igneel? Of Happy? Of Fairy Tail?" Carla asked. "Hmm, when you put it that way…" Natsu said, to which Wendy asked "How in any time would it be good not to have any memory?"

"Well what if you did something bad?" asked Natsu to which Lucy replied "Oh yeah, cause then you would be wondering why people were trying to come after you and, more than likely in your case, try to kill you." "Hey, why would they want to kill me?" Natsu questioned to which Happy said "You don't want to know." "Whose side are you on Happy?" Natsu demanded to which Wendy said "Please, keep your voices down, Sora needs his rest." Lucy, Natsu and Happy all whispered "Sorry!" and looked apologetic.

The friends conversed for a little longer together before Wendy, Carla and Happy left to go get some food that Sora could eat when he awoke. Natsu and Lucy sat quietly in her room for a while, before Natsu said "I wonder why it's taking him so long to recover, I mean his injuries didn't look that bad." "Maybe he had internal injuries? Besides, I've read somewhere before that amnesia can take a lot out of those it afflicts, especially at first, because the body is working over time trying to recover what it's lost, even when the person is asleep so they never get any true rest." Lucy replied.

"Well why don't we go check on him while we wait for Wendy and the others to get back." Natsu suggested, tired of sitting still. Lucy nodded and the two exited her room. They were surprised to see Sora's eyes open as he lay there staring at the ceiling. "Hey, how long have you been awake?" asked Lucy, sitting on a chair from her table that they had set next to the couch as Natsu stood behind her. "Not long." Sora said, giving them a weak smile. "Feeling any better?" Natsu asked, earning him a glare from Lucy as she knew what he was really asking.

Apparently so did Sora, for he replied "I still only know my name and that dream, I had it again right before waking. It's always the same." There was a moment of silence and Lucy was about to say something when Sora turned his head to look at them and asked "Is it possible to make up so many names for one dream? Like I feel like it's real, that it's a memory or something, but what if it isn't and I'm just chasing something that I can never find?"

They two wizards were taken aback by the sorrow and fear in his eyes, but Natsu was the first to speak, to try and comfort him. "If you feel so strongly that it is a memory, then I believe it is. Why don't you tell us about it?" Sora turned his head, so he was looking at the ceiling again, his eyes losing focus as the dream played out before his eyes once more. "There isn't much to it. Counting myself there are seventeen people in the dream, we're all just on a beach having fun." "How many of those people have names?" Lucy asked.

"Oh they all have names and they are always the same in the dream." Sora said, turning to look at her. "Then it sounds to me like it must be a memory, I mean your mind would have to be working overtime to come up with that many names, let alone keep them the same every time." Natsu said with a grin. Sora returned it and said "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two wizards shared a look, both of them feeling that it was a memory too. But what if it wasn't? What if Sora never found those "friends"? Wouldn't one of them have reported him missing by now after all? Or had something happened to them to?

**Just a little author's note, I have no idea, if anywhere, specifically in the timeline this story takes place, so think of it as a slight AU if I get something wrong XD Also this story is completely typed up, I'll just be uploading it in pieces :D Also, any Kingdom Hearts lore I get wrong, I'm sorry, some of it was based off of memory, but where I wasn't too sure I did do research, just sometimes one site would say one thing and one site would say another.**


	2. Chapter 2

Several days passed before Sora felt like he could stand and walk around for a normal length of time, but the loss of his memory still bothered him. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Sora were walking to the guild, the first time that Sora had been there since he had gone to Lucy's, when Natsu said "I have an idea, let's go to the beach!" "Huh?!" asked Happy, to which Natsu explained, "Well Sora's one memory takes place on the beach, maybe if we go there something will trigger another one!" "Makes sense to me, what do you think Sora?" Lucy questioned. Sora smiled and said "That would be great! Thanks guys!"

They soon entered the Guild Hall, talking over their plans for the beach, well Sora listened mainly since he had no idea where it was or what kind of beach they were going to. "What's this about a trip to the beach? Is that even wise?" asked Gray, who was standing next to the door. Natsu shuddered at some memory but then said "Well Sora has a reoccurring dream that takes place on one so we thought it might jog his memory to go visit one."

"It sounds like fun. I will join you." Erza said, earning double shudders from Natsu and Gray. Several other friends of theirs came up wanting to join and so by the end of the morning, their group outing had been decided and they were set to leave the next morning. For now, all but Sora left to go on some small, local jobs to earn some fast jewels. Mira brought food to Sora, telling him that Master Makarov had paid for it.

As Sora ate, the older wizard came and sat across from him. "Still can't remember anything, huh?" Makarov question, though it was more of a statement since he already knew that to be true. Sora nodded and said "I wish I could, I keep trying to… the dream… I want to remember more of my friends so bad…" "Why is that?" Makarov asked. Sora paused, before replying "It's more than just wanting to remember them, they are what makes me who I am, my friends are my power and I'd like to think that if they were in my place that they would be doing everything they could to remember me."

Makarov nodded and said "Those are all good answers. I'm sure that when the time is right, you will remember. In the meantime, you need people who will look out for you and you need to return the favor. Since we've already taken you under our wing, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Sora looked taken aback before he answered "I would love that, but don't you have to know how to use magic to join?"

"The way you can make friends is magic aplenty for now, however I think you have potential to do more. But for now, we'll just say friendship is your magic and at least call you an honorary member of Fairy Tail." Makarov stated. Sora gave a big grin and said "Thank you, that means a lot." Makarov nodded and said "You're welcome, now you just need to decide where your stamp will go." "Oh." Sora said, before falling silent as he thought where he would like to put it.

Finally he said "How about right here?" as he pointed to a spot right above his elbow on his left arm that was also still below his shirt's line. "Works for me." Makarov said, motioning Mira over so she could place the stamp there. A red Fairy Tail Guild Mark appeared on Sora's arm, to which he smiled and said "Thank you." "That boy can light up a room just by walking in, people are drawn to him. There is magic in him, what kind is clouded." Makarov thought, "Unfortunately I don't think all the attention his spirit draws will be the wanted kind. We'll have to be prepared for anything. Hopefully this beach trip will start awakening those memoires he needs."

At the end of the day, Sora walked back with Lucy and Natsu to the apartment, Happy saying he would join them after he did a little fishing. Lucy noticed the new mark on Sora's arm as they walked and said "Sora, you joined Fairy Tail?" Natsu turned from his position slightly in front and spotted the mark before saying "Congratulations man, welcome to the family! What kind of magic do you use? Also you are so on my team!" Sora laughed and thanked them, before sobering up and saying "Actually I don't do any kind of magic, Makarov said the way I made friends was enough to make me an honorary member."

Lucy and Natsu shared a look as Sora rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, missing the look that passed between the two friends. Lucy was the first to reassure him "That must mean the Master sees something in you, he doesn't let just any non-wizard join our guild." "Yeah, Lucy's right. And I still want you on my team, magic or no magic." Sora smiled and said "Thanks you guys. Then his smile faltered as he said "I think he let me join because he felt sorry for me."

Natsu shook his head and said "No way man, Gramps kicked out his own grandson from the guild, he wouldn't invite you to join just because he felt sorry for you." Sora felt a little better after that. The three of them finally made it back to the apartment and, once Happy got back safely as well, they all went to bed, they had an early morning ahead of them.

XXX

The next morning found Sora, Natsu, Lucy and Happy in front of the guild. They were shortly joined by Wendy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Gray. Romeo came rushing up begging to go as well and, once they were sure his dad was okay with it, everyone agreed he could come too. After casting Troia on those who needed it, they entered the train that would take them to the beach. As the train pulled away from the station, Sora asked "So what's Troia for?" "It's for motion sickness, all Dragon Slayers get sick in vehicles, some more so then others." Lucy said, casting a look at Natsu.

"Natsu had built up an immunity to Troia, so I did some research in the books that Grandeeney left me and found a way to strengthen it and make it so no one builds up an immunity to it. It comes in handy. I'm still working on one that last permanently so that I don't have to be there and no one has to suffer if I'm not, but I haven't had much luck with it." Wendy added. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sora said with a smile, earning one of thanks from Wendy.

The train ride lasted a couple of hours, making Natsu grateful that Wendy had got Troia to work for him again. Finally it pulled into the station that was closest to the beach, though it was still hidden by a hill. "Come on, let's go!" Natsu shouted, running for the summit, causing everyone but Sora to join him. "They make me feel like I've know them forever, sometimes I question why should I learn about my past. I mean I want to see my friends again, but would that mean giving up the friends I've made? What if I'm a better version of myself here? Should I really be rushing to something that could make all of my memories come back? I'm almost content to stay as I am, to just focus on making new ones." Sora thought to himself.

"Come on Sora, hurry up!" Romeo shouted back to him, causing Sora to sigh before pasting a smile on and saying "Right behind you!" before rushing to catch up. As they reached the summit, everyone paused and turned to Sora, watching for his reaction. As he came over the ridge, Sora looked down at it. With almost a sense of relief, Sora felt no memory stand out, just a few clips of his dream. He shook his head, since he knew he was being watched and felt the disappointment his new friends felt for him.

On the train ride over, he had learned so much about them. A part of him wished he knew a bit more about himself that he could share with them, but that was the only reason he wanted to remember, he told himself. But was it? The sight of Ezra's red hair flowing in the wind reminded him of Kairi's in his dream. Kairi… He inwardly sighed, no he was lying, he really wanted to remember all of his friends, even if it meant disrupting this bit of peace he had found.

Hmmm wonder why he felt like having peace was important, was he always busy or something? "Maybe you'll remember something as you get closer to the water." Juvia suggested, "The noises of the ocean might bring some other memories to the surfaces. Sora turned to her with his famous grin and said "Yeah, you're right, let's go!" This time, he led the charge, the others following him.

XXX

As Sora reached the edge of the water, a few memories filtered in past the block, all of them as a kid, though just Riku and Kairi were there. He smiled and said "I remembered a few things, none of them recent, but I get the feeling that I lived near the ocean, at least as a kid." His new friends celebrated this bit of knowledge, coming to the beach was starting to work! As Sora continued to stare out at the water, a memory of falling into the water from the sky came to him, was that real or not? He decided to keep that one to himself for now.

"Well, look what the tide pulled in." came a voice familiar to the wizards of Fairy Tail, one which Erza turned to with a smile and said "Jellal! What are you doing here?" "Crime Sorcière decided to take a break from going after the dark guilds. Most went to visit or look for relatives, but I decided to come here to relax. I'm glad I did." The last part was said with a special look just for Erza, so even Sora could figure out that the two liked each other.

Everyone of course invited Jellal to join them for the whole time both groups were there, to which he readily agreed. Then the introductions were made between Jellal and Sora. As their hands shook, Jellal could feel Sora studying him, but it wasn't in an unnerving way. The next words out of Sora's mouth surprised him, "So you tangled with darkness for a while, huh?" The whole group gasped and Lily asked "How did you know that?" Sora opened his mouth, closed it as a look of confusion crossed his face, before answering "I don't know for sure, I think it's because his eyes remind me of a couple of my friends, they all had a time where darkness won, but then they fought against it, came back if you will."

"Do you remember which friends?" asked Carla, Sora shook his head while saying "I know one of them was Riku, but my mind doesn't want to connect the dots on the others." Seeing Jellal's confused expression, everyone took turns explaining Sora's situation and finished with their reason for coming to the beach. "Hmm that is quite a bit to process, but I think I understand. I'll help you as best I can." "Thank you." Sora said to him, "You know, Master Makarov asked me why I wanted to remember my friends so bad."

"And, what did you say to him?" asked Gray. "I said that it was more than just wanting to remember them, that they are what makes me who I am, my friends are my power and I'd like to think that if they were in my place that they would be doing everything they could to remember me. But it's the part about my friends being my power… it felt like I had said it before… I don't know, maybe it was just because Makarov told me that making friends was my magic that it made me think that." Sora said slowly, turning back to the ocean.

The others considered what he said. Makarov wasn't wrong, even Jellal who had just met him felt like he had known Sora for a while. "We'll get you back to your friends. That's a promise." Natsu stated. Sora turned to smile at his new group of friends and said "Thanks, I know that I'll see them again someday." To himself he added, "But I don't mind spending some more time with you guys first."

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Captain Imaginat: That isn't the direction this story is going to go, but who knows, I may write another one with this crossover pair someday, as I do like them both :D**

**Guest: Thank you so much for your kind words, you really made me happy! I hope the story continues to meet your expectations!**


	3. Chapter 3

A whole day of undisturbed fun on the beach was had by all. Soon though another memory of Sora's came to him, this one not as welcome as the others. He was racing Natsu and Gray on the beach on their second day there when Wendy screamed. All three males turned to look and unbidden the word "Heartless!" escaped Sora's tongue. Gray glanced at him as the three ran towards Wendy and the others, who were being surrounded by the black creatures, and asked "You know what these are?"

"Vaguely, along with their name all I can tell you is that they are bad news and I have this feeling that something worse usually follows them, not necessarily in the same area but somewhere." Sora said, as they ran towards them. "You should stay back Sora, we got this." Natsu said, his fist already burning with flames. Sora nodded, though reluctantly, he wanted to help his guild mates, his friends. There was a fair sized amount of Heartless and while the others could easily take them, Happy was struck a couple of times while trying to help Natsu out.

Without thinking or even noticing, Sora instinctively whispered "Heal!" and Happy was instantly healed. Happy was the only one who noticed his injuries being healed, but he assumed that it was Wendy's work. Shortly thereafter, the group finished off the remaining Heartless. "Phew, there was a lot of them and they had a weird fighting style, but other than that they weren't too bad." Natsu said with a grin. "Yeah Sora." Gray said as Sora joined them, "I thought you said they were bad news?" "I didn't mean they were strong, more like what they represent, though what that is I don't remember." Sora said, an annoyed look crossing his face.

The annoyance was directed at himself, however, and not Gray. He needed to remember so that his friends would know what they were up against, so they wouldn't get hurt! "Well I thought they packed a punch, thanks Wendy for healing me!" Happy said, trying to back Sora up. "I didn't heal you Happy, I didn't even know you were injured!" Wendy said, surprise in her tone. Everyone was a little unsettled by this, Happy couldn't have healed himself and, as far as they knew anyways, there were no other healers about.

"Maybe Sora did it." Jellal suggested, earning the looks of everyone before they all looked to Sora, who shook his head and said "It wasn't me, all I could do was stand there and watch helplessly as you guys took them down. I wish I could be more useful." "Hey don't beat yourself up Sora, your memories will return, I'm sure of it." Lucy stated. "Yeah, but will it be in time to be of any help?" Sora thought to himself, but smiled and nodded at Lucy and said "Thanks." "Well who's ready to continue having fun?" asked Gajeel, earning cheers and smiles from everyone.

XXX

Days passed on the beach, no more Heartless showed themselves and nothing else happened so Sora began to wonder if that feeling of, not doom but not anything good either, that he had felt so briefly with that sudden flash of memory was accurate or not. He slammed the bottom of his fist against the side of a tree, upset that more of his memories hadn't returned yet, that he wasn't helpful to those around him. "Sora!" called Levy, not having witnessed his small melt down, "Come join us in a game, after all it's our last day on the beach, we've got to make it count."

Sora smiled, leaving his dark mood behind as he moved towards his friends, and shouting "You're on!" First there were races, where Sora held his own until magic started coming into play, but then the Exceeds all helped him out and while he didn't win any of the races it was still fun. Then there were games of hide and seek, which Sora was pretty good at, and they stopped for lunch. Afterwards, Erza said "Let's play a game of chicken fight!" Everyone was all for it, though Sora who remembered there was an odd number of them before anyone else did said "I'm going to sit this one out, better yet I'll be the judge!"

Everyone nodded their agreement, then all paired off. Sora could hardly hold back a laugh as the ones who were so insistent that they were just friends ended up being pairs. Lucy climbed onto Natsu's back the moment they were in the water, followed by Erza on Jellal's, Levy on Gajeel's, Wendy on Romeo's and Juvia on Gray's. "Alright, go!" Sora shouted, and the Exceeds, who had also decided to sit this game out, joined Sora in cheering everyone on.

Pausing for a minute, he asked "Who do you think is gonna win?" to none of the Exceeds in particular. Carla was the first to answer with, "As much as I want to say Wendy, the water is Juvia's home turf so I say that they probably have a stronger chance of winning." Lily and Happy agreed, though both were rooting for their partners the most. Wendy and Romeo were the first to be knocked over, their smaller size having them at a disadvantage from the start.

They didn't mind though, both swam to shore laughing, joining the others in cheering. Erza was trying to push Juvia off, while Gajeel and Natsu tried to make it personal as Lucy and Levy both apologized to each other, neither wanting to lose but also not wanting their friend to lose either. Suddenly both girls were knocked from their perches, not by each other, but by Gajeel and Natsu trying to get into with each other, which earned them a dunking from both girls before they swam to shore as well.

"Looks like it's Erza and Jellal against Juvia and Gray!" exclaimed Sora, while Lily said "To be honest, we should have seen this from the start. The small size of Wendy and Romeo clearly had them on the lower chances of winning, while it was inevitable that those two would start something." "Aye!" agreed Happy, earning a "Hey!" and glare from both Gajeel and Natsu. But quickly everyone's attention was on the fight in front of them.

"It's hard to say just who will win, while it is Juvia's element, Erza is strong." Lucy stated, earning agreeing nods from her guild mates. The two remaining contenders grabbed each other's arms, trying to push or pull them off their partners' shoulders. Suddenly Juvia gave a great yank and at the same time turned her body into water, causing Erza to lose her balance. She came tumbling off Jellal and over Gray's shoulders, Juvia's team had won!"

Erza came up laughing and said "Good move Juvia." as the others ran in to congratulate her too. Sora smiled as the girls worked together to pull Juvia off, who this time didn't turn into water, joining in on the laughter of his friends. Then he laid back in the water, letting himself float on its' surface. The others saw what he was doing and thought it looked relaxing, so they joined him. Sora closed his eyes, letting the waves lull him, almost to sleep but not quite.

Suddenly in his head he heard, "Sora, you lazy bum." "Huh, Kairi!" Sora thrashed to a standing position, almost forgetting he was in the water. The others, hearing him call out and his thrashing, also stopped floating, though they did so in a less intense way, catching a glimpse as Sora looked around fervently in all directions before his shoulders dropped as he realized she wasn't really here. No one said anything for a minute before Juvia softly questioned "Sora?"

"I'm fine." Sora turned to them with a smile, though there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "No you're not, and it's okay not to be." Romeo said, the others nodding their agreement. "What happened?" asked Gray after a minute. "I heard her, or thought I heard her." Sora said. "Who?" asked Levy. "My friend, Kairi." Sora replied softly, looking towards the beach with a hopeful expression. He lost it for a moment before he perked up and said "Hey, I remembered her voice! This is the first memory I've had that was something besides just scenes! Maybe more of those will happen!"

Jellal shook his head, as he said "You're optimism could rival Natsu's, still it could just happen." "It will happen!" Natsu declared, backing up Jellal's statement of just seconds ago as well as earning grins and head shaking from his guild mates. Then out of nowhere a wave hit Natsu in the face, his surprised face priceless and earning a giggle from Lucy. "Oh you want to play that game, huh Lucy?" Natsu asked, grinning dangerously at the blond. "It wasn't me I swear!" Lucy said, still laughing a little as she held up her hands in self-defense.

"She's right, it was me." Sora said, as he sent another wave of water, using his arms to give it good push at Natsu once more. Natsu was ready this time and held his arms up in front of him as a shield. As the water fell away, Natsu's grin became more wicked as he said "Oh it's on! I'm fired up now!" Sora smacked out another wave, sending this one at Erza and soon they were all in on it, including the Exceeds, the laughter filling the air as the sun started sinking lower in the sky.

When it had almost set, Erza said "We should get out of the water now, it will get colder once the sun sets and we need to get ready to leave in the morning. Everyone reluctantly followed her suggestion, though they all stood on the beach, watching the sun until it sank below the horizon unknowingly pairing off. Sora stood with the Exceeds, smiling at the couples and thinking how much today had been like his dream, except…

Suddenly he reached down into the moist sand, unnoticed by the others at first as he sculpted something out of the sand. Soon though, as the moon light became the only light source, they noticed Sora on the ground. At first they thought he had lost something, but then they noticed he was making something out of the sand. Drawing closer, they saw what looked like a star with a leaf on it. "What are you making Sora?" Lucy asked, curious at its star like quality.

"It's a Paopu Fruit. My friend Riku told me about the legend connected with it. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Anyways, in my dream, where my friends and I were at the beach, some of my friends were making sculptures, and while theirs were of Donald and Mickey, I thought it would be fun to make one of the Paopu Fruit." Sora said as he put the finishing touches on it.

"I've never heard of the Paopu Fruit, but I would love to try it someday." said Erza, only thinking of trying another fruit, while Jellal blushed at what he thought she was thinking of. "As far as I know they are only native to my home, but maybe one day you'll find one." Sora said with a smile. "When did you remember this Sora?" asked Wendy, leaning down to take a better look at the sand sculpture. "It just kind of came to me when I was remembering my dream. Well the fruit did anyway and I decided I better do it and while I was Riku telling me the story came back to me." Sora explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well today has been a good day for remembering for you, maybe even more will start flooding back in soon!" Lucy said excitedly. Sora grinned at her and said "I hope so." then he frowned before continuing "Although when I remember I know I will want to go home, but that would mean leaving Fairy Tail and you guys." The others sobered up at that, never really having thought of it before and they were already so used to Sora, considered him family even. "Well no one says we can't visit each other, right?" Gajeel said, trying to be the sensible one.

"Right!" said Sora, though something nagged at his brain that said that wasn't quite true, but why he couldn't put his finger on it.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Captain Imaginat: Wow that's a lot of suggestions (I couldn't even see them all because for whatever reason, at the time that I'm writing this, because fanfic is saying there isn't any reviews to this story and the notices I got in my e-mail cut it off saying it was so long I had to go look at the site, hopefully that will clear up soon though and I can see what else you suggested) and if I ever do write that other fic I will def consider some of those worlds, you've mentioned a few favorites of mine.**

**FTAnt: Thanks so much for the compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**pinkiepierocks: No, Sora won't be shipped with anyone in Earth Land as I love all the pairings that are in both KH and Fairy Tail so I wouldn't be able to write a very compelling romance. Actually romance isn't really my thing, writing wise, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the group said goodbye Jellal at the train station. They had invited him to come back to Fairy Tail with them, but he said it was time to meet up with his guild as well. He and Erza talked privately for a minute before he kissed her forehead and hastily boarded his train. Erza's face matched the color of her hair as her Fairy Tail family tried to pretend they hadn't seen anything, though secretly they a few high fives for Erza.

Right before boarding, Wendy cast her enhanced Troia spell and so they were prepared to travel in relative comfort. As Sora looked at the train, an image of another one that took him to a tower flashed into his mind, along with the name Yensid, but no other details came and so he kept it to himself. After boarding, Happy was the first one to tease Erza "You looooovvvvveee him." said the blue Exceed, earning gasps and looks of warnings from the others.

To their surprise, Erza said "Perhaps I do, but he isn't ready to admit that just yet. Or at least he doesn't feel worthy to admit it, even now I bet he is kicking himself for allowing that much of his affection to pass through his defenses, he still feels like he needs to redeem himself." The others just stared, still in shock that she had admitted it, her face forming a smirk before saying "At least Juvia and I are honest with ourselves and others about our feelings." This caused all the others to blush, besides Sora, Juvia and the Exceeds, but no one else made any admissions.

"Anyways, what else can we do to help Sora with his memory?" asked Lucy, the blush still burning on her cheeks. "Maybe we could try a bunch of different foods?" suggested Natsu hungrily. "It's not a bad idea, but I don't know if I could keep up with you Natsu." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think anyone can." Gray muttered, earning a glare from Natsu and a laugh from the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I need to earn some Jewels before I can do another trip like that." Gajeel said.

"Maybe we should take Sora on some missions then? Who knows, maybe we'll pass some place that looks familiar to him." Levy suggested, earning nods of approval from all the rest. "I'm up for it." Sora said with a grin. "Alright then, we'll find a job and head out!" Natsu exclaimed. Everyone smiled at his energetic response, before they all settled in for the trip, exchanging small talk for the rest of it.

Once they arrived back in Magnolia, they all exited the train and headed immediately for the guild hall, which they found strangely empty. "Gramps, what's going on?" asked Natsu. "Strange creatures have been popping up all over Fiore, all guilds have been in high demand for the past few days." Makarov answered. "Why didn't you call us back, Master, we would have come immediately to help." Erza questioned.

"I have no doubt that you would have, but Sora needed this time. Any memories come back?" Makarov asked their newest member. Sora shook his head and said "Not much to speak of, but a couple. Can you describe the creatures that are causing the problems?" Makarov did and Sora added, "It sounds like the Heartless to me, they were one of my memories that returned." He gave the brief description that he remembered and had told the others, and Makarov held his chin thoughtfully before saying "Hmmm, these could be more trouble than we had originally anticipated."

There was a moment of silence before the old Master shook his head and said "For now, take on some jobs and we'll figure out what to do from there." They nodded and then split into teams. Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Romeo were on one, taking a job relatively close to Magnolia. Gajeel, Lily and Levy on another, heading out for a town several hours away. Erza and Gray also broke off from the group, seeing how many jobs there were revolving around the monsters, leaving Sora to join Natsu, Lucy and Happy to take one more. "Good luck, my children." Makarov said as they ran out, only once they were gone did he add to himself "And remember quickly Sora, something tells me we will need you."

XXX

They hadn't even bothered to look at the reward, Fiore needed them and while they needed money for rent and such, they would have helped no matter how small, if any, reward they got. "What do you think brought the Heartless to here? In such high numbers?" Lucy asked as their group walked along towards their goal, now that Wendy wasn't with them Natsu really didn't want to use any form of transportation if he could help it.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, we'll stop them!" Natsu exclaimed, with Happy adding "Aye!" "Sora, when we run into them, stand back so you don't get hurt." Natsu said to their friend, earning a sigh from him. "I wish I could help you guys, I feel bad just standing on the sidelines." Sora said, looking a bit down. "Don't worry about it Sora, we've all had to sit back and let the others do the fighting for us. I know it's not fun, but we care for you and we know you would do the same for us." Lucy said to cheer him up.

Sora looked up in surprise and said "You do? How? I've only really know you guys for a couple of weeks now." "Yeah and in that time we've seen how hard you trying to remember your friends and other memories. We consider you our friend, just like we hope you consider us yours, and anyone who would fight so hard to remember things that aren't even related to their friends but that would help us shows how much you care." Lucy replied.

When Sora stayed silent, Natsu added "Lucy's right. We all have times where we're down and out, but our friends always have our backs." Sora smiled at them and said "Thanks you guys. I will remember, I won't let you down." The three Fairy Tail members laughed and said that they knew he would remember. Soon they reached the place that they were to go, but it looked deserted. Natsu sniffed and said "Something doesn't smell right."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora. "The smell of the townspeople, it's not fresh. Why would they send in a request for help and all leave? I mean usually there is at least someone stubborn enough to stay in any situation, no matter how likely the cost it will bring. There's no one in town." Natsu informed them. Lucy and Happy shared a look of shock as Sora's mind started to stir some old memory. But whatever it was, it wouldn't come… Wait…

Sora started pacing back and forth, earning the attention of his travel companions. After a moment, Happy asked cautiously, "Sora?" Sora stopped his pacing and stared at the town once more. "I've had a couple pieces of a scattered memory flash through my mind, I'm trying to line the pieces up." Then he started pacing a moment before abruptly stopping, looking at the town once more and then facing the others. "Okay if what I'm remembering is correct this is bad." Sora said.

"What is it Sora?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I remember a man falling down and then his heart floating, turning into or captured, I don't recall which, by a Heartless." Sora said. "So what you're saying is the Heartless used to be people!?" Natsu exclaimed. "If my memory is correct then yes, or they could be stealing people's hearts." Sora said rubbing his temples. "Why would they need hearts?" Happy asked. Sora shook his head and said "I don't remember."

"So what happens when we destroy a Heartless? Do the people come back?" asked Lucy. Sora tapped his chin and said "I don't remember that either." Natsu and Lucy shared a worried look. What if they were killing some innocent person who got swept up into all of this? Then Natsu said, "Happy, Sora, you stay back while Lucy and I check out the town." "Aye, sir!" Happy said, while Sora nodded, reluctantly though. He didn't like all this sitting on the sidelines.

XXX

Lucy and Natsu had been in town for some time and Happy and Sora were starting to worry about them. "Happy, why don't you fly over and see if you can see them?" Sora asked. "Okay, but be careful Sora." Happy said before flying off to look for his friends. Not to long after Happy left, Sora heard a noise, turning around he saw a wave of Heartless coming right at him! Instinctively he flexed his hand and… a giant key appeared in it! "What!?" Sora said, looking down at the weapon in shock, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

He rolled out of the way, throwing his key at them. It hit them and came spinning back to his hand. Running up to it, he whacked it several times before once more having to roll out of the way for safety. This went on for a little before finally he defeated the wave of Heartless. Releasing the key, it disappeared from view and he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. By the time he had recovered his wits, Happy was flying towards him.

"Why you lying down on the job Sora?" asked Happy teasingly. Sora smiled and said "Got bored waiting for you, any sign of Lucy and Natsu?" "Yeah they're on their way back, they should be here any minute." Sure enough, Lucy and Natsu returned to their friends shortly, with Sora asking "Anything?" Lucy shook her head and said "Nothing, it's like they all disappeared, both humans and Heartless." "We need to report back to Gramps about this." Natsu said.

Sora nodded, deciding to keep his… Keyblade! That was the name of his weapon, the Keyblade! Anyways for now he would keep it to himself, he knew the others wanted to hurry back. In fact they almost ran the whole way there. They found the guild relatively full of guild mates, and from the sounds of it they had run into similar problems. "I'm telling you Master, the place was deserted, neither the townspeople nor the Heartless were anywhere in sight." Erza was saying.

"Master, Sora might be able to fill everyone in on why." Lucy spoke up, causing the guild to turn towards their small group. Makarov nodded at Sora to speak and so he said "I was struck by a memory of a man falling down and becoming a Heartless, the reason you are probably not finding the townspeople is because they have more than likely become Heartless themselves." The group murmured in dismay, so even if they found these Heartless, what should they do?

"Do you remember anything else?" Makarov asked Sora, to which Sora nodded and said "I'm pretty sure it's okay to attack them, I don't recall for certain though. However, while Natsu and Lucy were looking through the town we went to and Happy went looking for them, I was attacked by some Heartless." Besides some gasps, Sora held up his hands to stave off any questions by raising his hand and saying "I'm fine, I was able to fend them off with this."

Flexing his hand again, he brought forth the Keyblade, earning sounds of surprise and awe from the other Fairy Tail members, they had never seen magic quite like that. "Ah, I see we have a Keyblade Wielder in our midst." Sora turned towards the voice and saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes walking towards him. "You know what this is, First Master?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, I've met someone before who wields one, he was sent by his master, who is an old friend of mine, to learn more about magic. Tell me, Sora, do you know a Yensid or a Mickey?" the First Master asked. Sora nodded and said "Yes, Mickey is one of my friends from my dream and I know the name Yensid, it came to me in a memory." "Yensid used to live here in Fiore you know, he moved away many years ago." She replied. "I didn't know that." Sora said, "Or maybe I do and I just don't remember. What's your name by the way, I don't think it's just First Master."

"Oh, I'm Mavis." she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Mavis." Sora smiled back. "I can see why you let him join our guild, Makarov." Mavis said to the current master. "Can you tell me anything about Mickey?" Sora asked, his fellow guild mates were also curious, some were hopeful this would help Sora remember even more. "Well I know he is a Keyblade Master, or at least he should be by now. He was not only a student of Yensid, but his apprentice as well. Oh and he is a king."

A few random memories of calling Mickey "Your Majesty." popped into Sora's head, though they didn't appear to be in any particular order or anything. "Hmm well that didn't really bring up any useful memories." Sora said. "There is one other thing, he would say it from time to time." Mavis said, hoping to prove helpful. "What's that?" Sora asked. "May your heart be your guiding key."

**Answer to Reviews!**

**rhytin23: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like this story and think it's awesome :D Hope this chapter continues to meet your expectations!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sora? Are you okay?" Lucy asked after several minutes of Sora just standing there. He didn't respond, not at first, but then he said "Yeah, that brought in a whole bunch of memories. Thank you Mavis." "Care to share with us?" Erza asked. "I can share some of them with you." Sora said with a grin. "But not all of them, aww." Natsu complained. "Some things are better left unsaid, Natsu." Sora said. "I don't like it, but ok." Natsu said grumpily.

So Sora told all he could remember about the Heartless, how they look for the keyhole to the world, that they are the darkness of people's hearts, how the Keyblade is the only one that can restore them, if whacked by others they'll just respawn later. He didn't mention that the Keyblade Wielders were also a draw for the Heartless, it didn't really matter since he was the only one there currently with a Keyblade, nor did he mention Kingdom Hearts or Xehanort.

Once he was done, many questions were asked and he did his best to answer them, there were still many pieces of his memory missing after all, so his knowledge was limited. Then Mavis motioned to him join her in a private corner. Any of the guild members who noticed, for they were all talking among themselves at this point, left them alone out of respect for their First Master. "Tell me Sora, how is Yensid doing, or at least from what you can remember of him."

"Last I recall he was doing fine." Sora said. "I'm glad, you know I tried to get him to join Fairy Tail, but he didn't want to." "It's so hard to picture that he came from here." Sora said, elbows on the table, "It feels like he has been around forever!" "Yes, he was old when I knew him. Maybe he doesn't age living in that tower, who knows." she said, leading Sora to ask, "So how much do you know?" "About the outside worlds? Very little, I just know they exist, I couldn't tell you what any one place looked like, save for Yensid's tower, as I've been there."

"You have?!" Sora questioned, earning a nod from her. "Yes, I went there to pick up Mickey. It was my only time leaving this world, but it was wonderful." What keeps you here now? I mean why not go see Yensid yourself?" Mavis looked at her hands and then up at Sora, "I'm just a projection, I've been dead for years, or at least in a state of suspended animation." Sora took that better then she thought he would, in fact he wasn't even phased by it. "Perhaps he just has a delayed reaction time like Natsu sometimes does." she thought, before realizing Sora was speaking to her.

"It's okay, I've been there myself and a few of my friends have, in a sense as well. Someday, you'll be free again Mavis." Sora said with a smile, earning one and a hug from the First Master. "Tell me, it's be awhile since I heard from Yensid, how are things going with Xehanort?" Mavis asked, after pulling away from the hug. Sora was silent as more memories came to mind, before saying "Wow, you really know how to bring my memories back Mavis. Things with Xehanort have been finished, that battle is over." Mavis smiled and said "I'm glad, I know my old friend was worried."

"Tell me Mavis, how do you keep this knowledge of others worlds from the others? I mean if Riku and Kairi didn't know, I would have so much trouble not telling them." Sora asked. "It is hard, but I keep dreaming, hoping if you will, that one day all the worlds will be connected and we can travel to and from each one as we please, seeing friends we wouldn't see if not for that. Until then, if it ever happens, it feels like I'm keeping a surprise, of something wonderful for a future time." Mavis said, looking over her guild family.

Sora smiled and said "I like that, it's a good way of thinking about it." The First Master asked him a few more questions, most of which he was remembering the answers to, before they moved back to join the rest of the guild. "So have you guys made a plan yet?" Sora asked, to which Makarov shook his head and said "Too many voices, not enough agreements. First Master, what would you do?" Makarov asked the Fairy Tactician. "Sora said we can stop the Heartless attack by sealing the keyhole, right? And that the Heartless are drawn to it. So where did most of the reports for help come from? It would be somewhere in the center of all that activity, I would think."

"Good idea Mavis!" Sora said, as other members nodded in agreement of his approval. Then they gathered all of the request off the board, as well as theirs and started pinning on a giant map of Fiore where all the attacks were centered near. They didn't form a circle, like Mavis first suggested, but rather a line, one leading from the beach where Sora and his friends had first encountered them to Hargeon Port. Mavis gasped and said "I was originally assuming that Crocus was going to be the target of the Heartless, but it looks like it will be Tenrou Island! They may already be there since no one lives there and we wouldn't be getting reports from it."

"We must go quickly, we cannot let them disturb our sacred grounds." Makarov said. "All of us Master?" asked Mirajane asked. "All will go to Hargeon Port and then we'll see how many we can fit on the biggest boat there." The Master answered. Everyone hurried to the train station, cramming aboard a train to Hargeon. Sora stood in the back of the caboose, watching the station get smaller as they pulled away. Wendy hadn't had time to enact Troia, so all the Dragon Slayers were down for the count. As they got closer to their destination, those inside the train suddenly heard footsteps running overhead.

Sora, from his spot in the back, had seen the Heartless up ahead. They were coming for him and would do anything to get him, he knew. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that they were going for the tracks. "Not if I can help it!" he had declared, and so he had dashed off across the roofs of the train cars. As he reached the front of the train, Lucy, Erza and Gray climbed to the top of the cars as well. Seeing he was about to jump in front of the train, Lucy called out "Sora!"

He looked back briefly, flashed them a grin, and then jumped off… but he didn't fall straight down! The three watched in shock as he glided along, calling forth his Keyblade. He swung at the Heartless, beating them back from the track, protecting his friends. Once he had made quick work of them, he rejoined his friends on the train. "What the heck was that?!" Gray asked, referring to Sora's gliding ability. "It's just some magic I remembered I could use." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "It sure comes in handy." Erza said with a grin.

"Yep. How much further to Hargeon Port?" he asked. "Not much." Lucy said, as they all spotted more Heartless down the tracks. "Good, because this would get old real fast." Sora said as he ran for the front of the train again. While he was gone, Erza said "You know, I've never really heard of anyone using magic quite that way, nor have I ever heard of weapon called the Keyblade. Yet Mavis knows about." "Yeah and I've never read anything about any King called Mickey. I mean it's entirely possible I missed him somehow, but I thought I knew pretty much all the rulers names in Earth Land." Lucy added. "Not to mention he said we needed to close the keyhole to this world in order to stop the Heartless, but he's also done so before, yet he made it sound like a one-time deal. What is up with that?" asked Gray.

XXX

After a few more times of Sora having to jump off the train, the only ones privy to that knowledge being his three friends who had watched over him each time he did so, they finally arrived in Hargeon Port. They told the conductors to head back to Magnolia, the deserted town letting them know that all the people here had been turned to Heartless or fled already, no need to risk their lives by staying. They of course made sure their Dragon Slayer friends had made it safely off the train before it left.

Suddenly they heard an explosion, coming from the docks! "It wasn't me." Natsu said groggily, as he stood up on his feet, slowly followed by the other Dragon Slayers. "Quick, we may not have any form of transportation if we don't hurry!" Makarov said, sending the guild members rushing towards the noise. Their hearts sank as the docks came into view, only two ships were left and there were some strange looking Heartless on one of them.

In fact none except Sora recognized them as Heartless, for they looked like barrels with strange legs sticking out of them. "Be careful, those Heartless explode!" Sora exclaimed, just as another boat was destroyed by the Heartless exploding. Now there was only one ship left and it was tiny, there would be no fitting everyone on there. "Wendy, quick, use your Sky Dragon magic to keep them off that ship while we take them out." Sora ordered. "Right!" Wendy answered, before starting to use her magic as Sora said to the others, "We either have to hit them or shoot them, fire also will set them off." He said looking at Natsu, who said "Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!"

"Once you hit them, get back, you saw what they did to that ship." Sora finished, earning nods of understanding from the others. Bisca and Alzack started firing their weapons, while Happy picked up Natsu, who had him fly by a bunch of them, hitting each with his flaming fist. Everyone gave it everything they had, finally clearing the skies around the ship of Heartless. Now it came time to decide who would be going and who would be staying.

"Everyone who was on Tenrou Island for the last S-Class trials will go, plus Bisca, Alzack, Romeo and Warren, we may need your capabilities." Makarov said. After Bisca and Alzack made sure that Asuka could stay with Macao until their return, they all boarded the small ship. "I'll run ahead and get an idea of what we need to do." Mavis said, before heading across the water. The Dragon Slayers were able to enjoy this boat ride, Wendy's Troia worked wonders on them.

They were missing a few people from their first visit. Gildarts hadn't been around in a while, so he hadn't joined them on this journey. Loke was in the Spirit World currently, though he could join them at a moment's notice and Mest was off on a different mission for Makarov. Sora got to know the other members that were with them a bit better and also just what had happened with the S-Class trials that were held on Tenrou Island last time. He hoped that nothing like that would happen this time, he didn't want to leave his friends waiting any longer then he already had.

Wendy was using her magic to keep the boat moving as fast as possible without ripping the sails, so they were going along at a fairly good clip, Makarov thought they might even make it before sunset tonight. Sora found himself lost in thought, only pulled from it when he realized Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza had joined him in the fairly large bird's nest he had gone to while taking a break from steering the ship. "Sora, we have some questions to ask you." Erza said.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Captain Imaginat: Thanks for your awesome review, it made me smile :D**

**Leafeon12: Thank you so much for the review! No he won't, I'm actually really terrible at keeping track of all his modes so I didn't even think about them when I was writing this. Maybe someday I'll write another and include them, thanks for putting that thought in my head :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it?" asked Sora. "You're not from here are you? And I don't mean just Fiore but Earth Land itself." Natsu questioned. Sora balked, before softly asking "How did you know?" "Little things adding up to a bigger thing." Lucy said with a smile. "Yeah while Natsu was down for the count and you were fighting the Heartless on the train, we three got to talking." Gray added. "Your magic is extremely unusual, even if the First Master recognized your weapon, I had never heard of it and I know my weapons quite well." Erza said. "I've never heard of King Mickey before, I love reading about other countries and such and while it's possible I missed him, I don't think so." Lucy stated.

"And you talked about the keyhole belonging to the world, but you also said closing it was for good, yet you've also done it, so it stood to reason you must have done it somewhere else before." Gray said. "Not to mention that strange fruit you mentioned, neither Erza nor I ever heard of it." Natsu said, surprising the others that he had actually been thinking about it and not just following their lead on this one. Sora smiled and said "Yeah, there are other worlds out there, mine included. I'm not sure how I came to be here, after my last battle I went looking for Kairi on my own… but that is all a blur, not sure I'll ever get those memories back."

He looked out at the sea that was sailing past them and the others gave him a moment with his thoughts. They were rewarded when he looked back at them and said "Look, I'll tell you this, but it's got to stay between the four of us. I mean you can talk with Mavis about it after I'm gone, I'm sure she will love having someone to talk about it with, but it's best that the others don't know. Plus you could get me in trouble with Donald and Goofy if they ever find out." He finished that last part with a laugh. The others looked at each other and then nodded. Natsu was a little sad that Happy wasn't there and so he couldn't discuss it with him, but oh well, he wasn't bailing now.

So Sora told them everything he had remembered, keeping them occupied with his story until just before it was his turn at the wheel. The others stared at him in shock for a minute before Erza said humorously "Well at least we know how you know how to steer a ship." Sora chuckled, happy that most if not all of his memories seemed to have finally been returned. "I'm still confused by the whole Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Vanitas, Sora thing, but I have a feeling there is no easier way to describe it." Natsu shrugged.

"Right about that. Well it's my turn at the wheel and I love being on a ship so I'm not going to miss it. See you guys later." Sora said, before crawling quickly down the rope ladder to the deck. The four stayed seated and finally Lucy just said "Wow, that's a lot to take in." "Yeah, I don't think I ever would have expected him of going through so much and being who he is, so happy and carefree I mean. Him and Natsu really are alike." Gray said. "I don't know if I could have held onto his hope, I mean the guy keeps getting separated from his friends, but he never gives up the hope of seeing them again, even with his memory loss, he still kept fighting to remember so he could see them one day." Natsu stated.

"Master was right about him, his strongest magic is the way he makes friends." Lucy said with a smile, while Erza said "And Sora was also right, his friends are his power. They give him the power to carry on, even when all seems hopeless, just like our guild does for us. We may come from different worlds, but deep down, we all are the same inside." The four friends sat there until Tenrou Island started to rise into view, contemplating the person who was Sora and how he had effected them and their way of thinking.

XXX

Mavis met them at the shore. "Tenrou Island is severely overrun by the Heartless, I'm not sure how we're going to get through, but I think I figured out where the keyhole is." "Where?" asked Laxus, folding his arms over his chest. "At my grave." Mavis replied, "The area around it is very much surrounded by Heartless, and it feels like they are honing in on it." "I'll start casting some enchantments to keep them out for now." Freed said, starting to write quickly, with Levy joining him.

"Right while Freed and Levy work on that, I'll split you into teams. The main goal is to get Sora to the keyhole. We'll need to clear a path for him. Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Wendy, Carla and Lily, you'll provide cover and air support." Mavis started up, earning nods from the six that she named, before continuing, "Laxus, Bigslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna and Freed, when he's done writing, will provide the first wave of attacks and as well as try to draw as many Heartless out of the way."

Six of those named nodded their understanding, while Freed made a humming noise, to wrapped up in his work to do much else. "Cana, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia will take point, leading Sora to my grave, while Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy will take up the rear, to guard his back. Makarov, Warren and I will stay here to protect the ship and to keep up communications between teams. Everyone understand?" Mavis finished up.

Once everyone sounded off that they had heard and understood, she said "Good, now let's go save our home!" Romeo was picked up by Lily, who followed Carla and Wendy into the sky, Bisca and Alzack climbed into the trees, jumping from limb to limb as Mirajane's team made their way forward. The Heartless started swarming, for since Freed and Levy had successfully finished the enchantment to keep them away, they were drawn now to Sora.

"How's it going guys?" Mavis asked, using Warren's telepathy to contact the front group. "Not good, we can't seem to draw them away." came Bigslow reply, followed by Elfman saying "Guess they want to fight us like a real man!" "I don't think that's it Elfman." Lisanna could be heard muttering. "Honestly it's like they are being drawn to something other than the keyhole." Evergreen said. "I agree." Mira said, her voice changed because she was using her takeover magic and Sora almost didn't recognize her.

"Sora, is there anything else these things are drawn to?" asked Lily. Sora gave a lopsided grin, since those that were still waiting with him were looking at him, and said "Well, yes." "And?!" They all asked at once, almost overwhelming poor Warren. Sora sighed and said, "They also go after Keyblade Wielders. I'm probably what drew them to this world, since the first attack happened at the beach we were at." The others were silent for a minute, before Natsu yelled "Well that would have been helpful to know." "This does mean I'll have to change my strategy some." Mavis said.

After a second she said "Okay, Mira's group, fan out and protect the sides, Laxus stay up front and join with Cana's group. Air support and cover, hold your positions where they will best protect Sora. The rest will stay the same for now, but let me know if we need to make more changes." The group was quick to do as she said, Bigslow, Evergreen and Freed went left, while the Strauss siblings went right. Laxus held his position as Cana, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia all joined him up front. "We're in positon." Cana said.

"Bisca and I are as well." Alzack said, followed by Bisca saying "Yeehaw, let's get going!" "Be careful you guys." Warren said, before Mavis told them to start moving forward again. Sora didn't like this, using his friends as shields, but it was what the First Master wanted, so he stayed quiet, feeling a little left out of it all. They hadn't made it too far inland, when the Heartless started coming from all angles, giving everyone a work out, much to Natsu's happiness, he thought he would be left out of the fight, being in the back and all.

Lucy did end up summoning Loke he groaned and said "Not this place again." "Sorry Loke, but we need to get Sora to the keyhole." Lucy said. Loke nodded and said "Right, let's do it then." The closer they got, the more Heartless came. "Let me help Mavis, I've faced more Heartless then this before." Sora begged. "I'm sorry Sora, I know you probably have, but this is the best way to ensure Earth Land will be saved." Mavis said.

Sora sighed, then he smiled. He may not be allowed outside the protective circle, but he could always fire his magic out of it. So wherever he could, he would shoot out fire, or ice, or any of his other powers he needed to use. He even healed some of his guild mates when they needed it, causing Happy to exclaim, "Aha! It was Sora who healed me at the beach, Jellal was right!" Romeo shot his fire down into groups of Heartless that Lily brought him over, while Wendy used any of her air magic that she felt was needed at the moment.

As they drew closer to the enchantment line of Freed and Levy, they could see the Heartless were desperately trying to enter into it, though they were having no luck, the sheer amount of them was starting to overwhelm Freed and Levy, who had joined Sora in the center as their teammates noticed their struggles and insisted they do so. They finally burst through the circle and Mavis said, "Okay, everyone but Natsu's group, go around the circle and keep those Heartless back, Levy and Freed just rest where you are. Wendy, Carla, Lily and Romeo keep them back from the circle, try to thin out their numbers."

"Natsu's group, go with Sora in case the enchantment can't be held and the Heartless break through. Give him time to find the Keyhole and close it." Mavis said. Everyone hurried to obey the First Master's commands, Natsu leading the way to the grave. Sora started walking around, waiting for the Keyblade to alert him to where the keyhole was. Through the telepathic link, he heard how the others were struggling, and so he desperately sped up his search. Suddenly it appeared, right on Mavis's grave. The others with him shouted with joy as Sora raised his hand, summoning the Keyblade.

The Keyblade responded to the keyhole and started glowing at its tip before it gave a quick burst of light, which the keyhole received with an equal burst of light. As the keyhole started to close, Sora turned to his friends saying "There, Earth Land is safe!" As his new friends started to cheer, Happy said "Woah, what's happening to you Sora?"

Sora looked down and saw his body starting to dissolve into light. He looked up and smiled at his friends and said "I think I'm going home now." Tears formed in the eyes of all gathered there, including Sora, who wiped them away quickly and said "I won't forget you guys!" "You better not." said Gray "Safe journey home Sora." Erza added. "We won't forget you either!" shouted Lucy, her eyes filled with tears as she watched their new friend fade away. "You better come back to visit us!" Natsu exclaimed, letting the tears flow freely. "I promise." Sora said, before a bright flash occurred. When they could see again, Sora was gone and so were the Heartless.

**One more chapter left.**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: Thanks so much for the review :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was gathered on the beach again, watching the sun set in the sky. Kairi was the closest to the water out of them all, it made her feel closer to Sora. Every day that she could, since the day he had disappeared, she felt drawn to this beach. After all, this was where Sora finally returned to her the last time he had disappeared. Yensid had even joined them this time, not sure how healthy this was for Kairi. All his magic had been unable to locate Sora, he wasn't even sure he was still living. Still he didn't have the heart to say so to her, and when she asked him to join them this time, he had done so.

Isa, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Pence, Hayner and Olette all stood beside the wizard, watching their friend, none of them sure if the person she was waiting for would ever return home. Riku stepped forward after a while and said "Come on Kairi, let's go home. We have a big day tomorrow." Kairi turned to her friend, a smile on her face as she said "In a minute." As she turned back to the watery view, she let out a gasp.

Just like last time, a bright light was falling from the sky and her heart said it was Sora! She started running into the water, causing her friends, who had started to leave to give her a moment on her own, to turn back at the sounds of the splashing. "Look!" Roxas said, pointing at the light right before it hit the water. "Sora!" shouted Riku, running to join Kairi in the water. The others held back, even Goofy and Donald as Sora bobbed to the surface only to be pushed back under as Kairi and Riku tackled him.

The three floated, hugging each other for a long minute before Sora said "I'm home." His two friends pulled back, returning his smile and then they made their way to shore together, where Sora was welcomed by one and all, especially by Goofy and Donald. "Where have you been Sora?" Yensid asked. "Oh Master Yensid, you're here too!" Sora exclaimed, "Actually I was in Earth Land." Yensid and Mickey both started at the name, but the others just looked on in confusion as Sora continued, "Mavis said hi by the way."

Yensid smiled and said "It seems you had quite the adventure, you'll have to tell us all about it." And Sora started doing just that, even as the stars started to fill the sky. When he was finished, he turned to Roxas. "I'm sorry Roxas." He said. Roxas looked surprised as he asked "For what?" "I can't say I know exactly how you felt, but when I had no memories, it was awful. But then when the pieces started falling into place… I couldn't help but think what you went through when my memories started to overtake you, when you had to give up your existence for me."

Roxas smiled at his friend and said "Don't worry about it Sora. Besides, look at what you did! You gave me, Naminé and Xion a chance to be ourselves, a chance to live and be reunited with our friends. I would do it again in a heartbeat. It had to be you Sora." Sora smiled, before looking up at the stars. Everyone followed suit, and as they did so Sora said, "You know Mavis said how she dreamed one day our worlds would all be connected so we can see each other whenever we want. I don't know if that is a possibility or even a good thing, but for now, just knowing we all have a night sky to look at, makes them feel closer."

XXX

On Earth Land, the new Tenrou Island team all settled on the beach. None of them could believe Sora was gone and they wondered if they would ever see him again. Just then a shooting star filled the night sky, followed by several others, causing Mavis to smile and say "I think Sora has reunited with his friends." And, as they all looked to the night sky, the others muttered their agreements.

**And that's the end! Ahh I love this story so much, I wrote it in bits in pieces over five days, not counting one shots, I think this story was written the fastest out of any I wrote before! This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**FTAnt: Thank you for the sweet review! I hope this finale lived up to your expectations :D**

**rhytin23: Thanks for the review, hope this was a good ending for you :D**


	8. Answers to Chapter 7s Reviews

**Answers to Reviews!**

Captain Imaginat: Your review made my day, I am so happy you enjoyed it! I do have another KH/FT crossover that I am working on, but it's currently stalled as I'm not sure where to go with a particular scene. But I really love how alike Sora and Natsu are, how much they both care for their friends, etc and I just can't help feeling that they would be the best of friends if given the chance :D I think your review is probably the most amazingly worded one I have ever received and it just made me so happy, thank you!

FTAnt: Thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragements, they mean a lot to me and have always made me smile!


End file.
